Into the Spider's Web
by Fluffy-Little-MLH
Summary: This is a spinoff of my story 'Whispers of an Oni' Involving Claude and Alois. This is Alois' story of how he met Claude. *warning* death, rape, torture, and yaoi meaning boy on boy. I do not own these characters.
1. Alois and the Spider

**this is a spin off of my other story 'Whispers of an Oni' but this one involves Claude and Alois.**

***Warning* this fanfiction involves: Death, rape, yaoi sex scenes, and torture.**

**^~^ Enjoy**

* * *

Jim Macken stares down at the lifeless form of his brother Luca.

"Brother," he says softly, tears forming in his eyes.

Luca had been murdered, or taken b some unknown source. Either way he's gone, and Jim is alone. Their parents had abandoned them at an early age, so it had always been just the two of them for years.

Jim falls down to his knees grabbing his head, and begins screaming. He screams until his voice fades away. He cries silently until sleep takes him.

When Jim wakes up, he covers his brother with an old blanket he found. He whispers hoarsely, "I love you, Luca, Goodbye."

Without looking back at the burnt town, he walks away. Not long afterward he is picked up by some police, Jim didn't care, he refuses to speak to any of them. He is brought to a he estate along with several other boys about his age. They try to talk to him, but he only stares back in response.

One by one they are taken into the main ballroom to stand in a line. The other boys shift uncomfortably, but Jim just stands there with a bored expression.

A disgusting looking old man orders them to strip. When Jim refuses to move, the man slaps him across his face.

"I said strip," he growls.

Jim stares at him blankly, "repulsive," he huffs, his voice sounding rough, repulsed at the man in front of him.

"Hold him," the perverted old man orders to his servants behind him.

"Yes Master Trancy," they reply, before waking over to hold Jim's arms.

Jim doesn't bother with struggling, he hasn't eaten in days and isn't strong enough to fight them off.

The man, Trancy, sneers at Jim as he slowly undresses the boy. Jim nearly retches as Trancy's fingers linger on his exposed flesh.

"Don't touch me you nasty pervert," Jim croaks, pulling away from Trancy.

Trancy slaps him again, "Shut up boy." He growls.

Jim winces, his face stinging.

"Say that again, boy, and you'll be punished." Trancy threatens, getting in Jim's face.

The boy's eyes flash defiantly as he spits in Trancy's eye, "Fuck you." He snarls the best he can, his voice still sounding horrible.

"Take him to the dungeon now!" Trancy orders, wiping the spit off his face.

The servants that held his arms drag him away from the vile old man. Jim is taken deep into the Trancy Manor. He is lead to a room that is lined with many different devices. In the middle of the room hangs a chain from the ceiling.

The servants chain him up by his hands, his feet barely toughing the ground. Then they leave him naked and alone.

* * *

Sometime later, Trancy, with a very sadistic look, comes into the room, and locks the door behind him.

Jim stares at him the bored expression back on his face, but on the inside he's frightened. Trancy walks around the room picking up a couple of items. Jim struggles against the restraint.

"First, let's do something about that mouth," Trancy grins.

Jim spits at his feet, missing them by a few feet. Trancy walks over, and forces a gag into the boy's mouth. Jim whimpers against the gag. The other man laughs at him, enjoying the boy's attempts at trying to free himself.

"Smphae bameds!" 'Sadistic Bastard' Jim snarls into the gag.

Trancy walks around behind the boy. He places a hand on Jim's back, making him shiver from disgust. The old man's hand moves down to Jim's exposed bottom.

"Beautiful," Trancy murmurs as he gives both cheeks a firm squeeze.

Jim protests into the gag, struggling to get away from the pervert's touch. He struggles so hard that the chains that bind him cut into his wrists, drawing blood.

"Stop moving brat," Trancy yells.

"Mmph!" Jim cries out when something cracks against the skin on his back.

The pain brings tears to his eyes.

"You. Will. Listen. And. Obey. Me." Trancy grunts between whip cracks, drawing out muffled screams from Jim.

Trancy whips him repetitively and mercilessly, Jim screams until he completely loses his voice.

Trancy rubs his dirty hands over Jim's chest, "if you are good, I'll let you feel good too." He whispers, trying to be seductive, in his ear.

Jim feebly tries to shake off Trancy's repulsive touches, He shakes his head, silently telling the old man he wouldn't obey.

"Have it your way." Trancy replies.

Jim hears some rustling behind him, then Trancy roughly grabs his hips. If he could have, the boy would scream when the old man takes him. The pain there and from his back nearly causes him to pass out.

_Repulsive! Nasty! Dirty! Sickening! _ All of these thoughts run through his mind as Trancy grunts with every thrust.

Something hot runs down his legs. Jim looks down and sees blood pooling around his feet. _What a pretty color,_ _I wish __**He**__ was painted with this color._ Jim thinks as Trancy climaxes with high pitch whine. Jim shutters with disgust.

Jim utters a shaky sigh of relief when Trancy pulls out, his legs, unable to support him, collapse beneath him. If it wasn't for the chain binding his arms up, he would have fallen onto the floor.

Trancy grabs his chin, forcing him to look up at his rapist. Jim stares at him through lidded, dull, teal blue eyes.

"I'm going to keep you until you break," he replies, his breath is foul, "from now on your mine and I will call you," he pauses to ponder, "Alois. Yes, Alois Trancy that is your name now."

_Alois Trancy, what a stupid name._ With that final thought Jim, now Alois, closes his eyes.

Trancy calls for his servants to clean the boy up as he makes his way to his next victim.

Neither of them noticed the spider in the corner of the room, silently watching them.

*******_Mine*_**

* * *

Jim, no Alois wakes up in a small cell alone. _Why am I always left alone?_

His body aches, and almost every inch of him is bandaged tightly.

An oversize shirt that would reach to his knees if he had the strength or will to stand.

A spider crawls over one of his chained feet. Alois carefully sits up making sure not to disturb his injuries or the spider.

"Hello little thing," He tries to say, but only manages to cough softly.

Sighing, he coaxes the spider into his hand. Its feet tickles his hand. Alois brings it up to his face to examine it closely.

It's as big as his palm. It's black and covered in soft looking hair. On its back is a red mark.

_"How ugly" _Alois mouths, moving his other hand up to poke one of the spider's legs.

**_*Speak for yourself, Kid*_**

Alois blinks at the spider. He shakes his head, _ I must be hearing things._ He huffs and places the spider on the ground, but it doesn't move. It simply stares at the battered boy.

**_*I can save you, but you have to ask.*_**

_"Fuck off"_ Alois mouths, laying down on the cold stones. _"No one can save me."_

When he wakes up the spider is gone, and Alois brushes it off as a bad dream.

He doesn't see it again for months. His voice is back, but he hardly speaks to anyone. Trancy makes sure to prove that the boy is his property, frequently.

When he is brought back to his "room," after being violated by Trancy once again, the boy notices a spider web in the corner of his room. He almost smiles, almost.

* * *

Once the servants chain him and leave, locking the door behind them, the boy walks over to the corner to find the ugly creature.

The spider sits proudly in the middle of the web, silently watching the boy.

"Hello again," Alois says softly, reaching for the spider.

**_*Are you not afraid of getting bitten?*_**

_That voice . . ._

Alois laughs, "it seems I really have gone crazy." Alois coaxes the spider onto his palm, "I am not scared of death, in fact, I gladly welcome it." He replies morbidly.

**_*You wish to die?*_**

Alois turns around, leans against the wall, and slides down to the floor.

"No," he replies after a while, then he giggles as he sets the spider on his knee, "I have really gone crazy. I'm talking to a spider."

Alois slumps down even further, "I'm talking to a spider…"

**_*Is that a bad thing?*_**

Alois looks down at the spider, "if I've gone mad that means this place has broken me and He wins." His eyes narrow, "I hate losing."

**_*Your pride will be the death of you.*_**

"I don't care," he scoffs.

**_*What would you give to get out of here?*_**

"Anything."

The door to Alois' room opens suddenly, making the boy jump. A female servant glares at him, "Get up, the master's calling for you."

"Again," Alois groans, instantly regretting it.

She walks over and slaps him, "Yes again. Now get up," she hisses.

Alois sighs, picking up the spider by its fat end, its legs moving wildly.

The woman screams slapping the spider out of the boy's hand.

Before he could stop himself, Alois punches the servant in her face.

"You'll pay for that brat," she threatens as she leaves, slamming the door.

"Shit," Alois mutters, "Why did I do that?"

Alois bends down and begins searching for his spider. He finds it sitting in the corner its fangs protruding from its face.

"Well that's a scary look," the boy comments, offering his hand for the spider to climb on.

Which it does, slowly climbing onto the boy's small delicate hand. Alois brings his hand up to his face, giving the spider a glance over. After making sure it is okay, he moves back slightly, "Good, that bitch didn't hurt you."

He sighs, moving his other hand up to pet the spider's hairy back, "**Father** will be here soon," Alois tells it while picking it up.

He places the spider on its web carefully.

**_*Tell me child, do you wish for me to save you?*_**

Alois turns as the door opens revealing Trancy, his _father._

"are you ready for your punishment?"

Alois looks behind him at the spider, then he turns back to Trancy.

"Yes," he answers calmly.

**_*Very well, wait for me, i will come for you*_**

* * *

Trancy beats the boy mercilessly, leaving bruises on every inch of his body. he uses a small hammer on the boy's arm, breaking it. Trancy laughs at the boy's tortured screams. Alois feels humiliated and dirty when Tracy fills him, thrusting his pathetic small dick inside the boy's tight cavern.

Tears stream down Alois' face as Trancy completes, not the perverted old man cared about that. He roughly grabs the boy's chin, "now what do you say?"

Alois grits his teeth, "I'm sorry... Father. Please forgive me."

"Good boy, you know Daddy hates punishing you."

_Sure you do you sick pervert!_

"I know **father**, I-I love you," It takes the last of his strength not to puke on Trancy's feet.

Trancy pets the boy's head, "Good boy, now get dressed and go to your room. No dinner tonight."

"Yes, father," Alois nearly snarls, but manages to keep his face blank.

Using his teeth he rips the hem of his shirt, and uses it to wrap around his injured arm, making a sling. Then he one-handedly puts his shirt on.

Another servant walks him to his room, chains him up, and leaves him. Alois briefly looks for the spider, but it is gone, leaving only an empty spider web as proof of its existence.

Alois laughs, a dry maniac laugh at his state, "I've really gone insane."

Alois looks up at the ceiling and closes his eyes.

**_*Be patient little one, I'm coming for you.*_**

Alois smiles.

* * *

The next morning, Alois is woken up forcefully.

"Get up brat, master is calling for you."

Alois yawns and his empty stomach growls. The female servant pulls him to his feet, unchains him, and starts dragging him through the manor.

"Wait, this isn't the way to father's room." Alois state, as he's pulled through the hallways.

"You've been requested to the study. Master has an important guest here today, so you better be on your best behavior.

Alois keeps his face blank, but in his mind, his thoughts race.

_A guest, why would Trancy ask for me? I'm never allowed to meet guests. He couldn't possibly want me to…_

The woman opens a door to reveal Trancy talking to someone across from him. Both men look up at the servant and the slave.

"Alois, come here my boy!" Trancy calls cheerfully. _Disgusting_.

The female servant bows before leaving. Sighing, Alois makes his way over to the older of the two men.

"Morning father," Alois says softly.

"Alois," he says sternly while grabbing his waist, "This is Claude Faustus, Mr. Faustus this is Alois. Please forgive his condition, he's quite clumsy."

Alois swallows, as if to swallow back the words that threaten to spill from his mouth.

He turns to Claude, "Hello," he says, sounding bored.

Claude stares at him over his glasses. His eyes an unnatural gold. _He is actually quite handsome_, Alois admits to himself, _but his face is so emotionless, like mine._

Claude pushes his glasses up, and Alois swears he saw him smirk.

"What do you think of him, Mr. Faustus," Trancy asks, he takes his hand and rubs Alois' ass, "Would you like to try him?"

"Sure," he replies, his voice monotone.

Trancy spanks Alois, "Go serve him," He orders.

Alois grits his teeth and walks over to Claude, "Yes, Father."

Trancy bows slightly to Claude before leaving the room.

Claude pats his knees, signaling for Alois to sit. Sighing, Alois straddles him, careful not to move his broken arm.

Claude wraps his arms around the boy's waist

"It's nice you have you on my knees for once."

_That Voice!_ Alois stiffens, "What do you mean?"

Claude doesn't reply, instead he reaches for Alois' arm.

"Don't," Alois uses his good arm to push Claude's hand away.

Claude grabs his arm and pins it to the boy's side. He then takes his other hand and gently grabs the boy's injured arm. Suddenly Alois' body feels numb and heavy. He sets his head down on Claude's shoulder, "What are you doing to me?"

"Shh," Claude replies, petting the boy's head lightly, "There," he releases the boy's now uninjured arm.

Alois sits up, examining his arm, while Claude's hand moves from his hair to his back.

"What are you," Alois asks, attempting to get off of the strange man.

Claude keeps his face blank, but he tightens his hold on the boy. He pulls Alois forward, their chest pressing against each other, their faces just a few inches apart.

"Let go!" Alois hisses, pushing on Claude's shoulders.

Claude shifts to free one of his hands. He grabs the boy's face, he rubs his thumb over Alois' bottom lip. Claude's eyes flash red for a moment. Alois gasps, and Claude takes advantage of this. He leans forward and kisses the boy, flicking his tongue into his mouth.

Alois has been kissed before, but not like this. When Trancy kissed him he felt repulsed, and wanted to puke. When this…. man? …Kisses him, its sweet and intoxicating. He moans and allows Claude to draw out his tongue. Claude bites down.

Alois yelps and slaps Claude across his face, "Fuck! You son of a bitch!" he yells, adding a few more choice words about Claude and his mother. Claude's eyes narrow slightly.

Alois brings his hand up to his mouth, his fingers tracing over his tongue. Claude smile slightly when he notices the Faustus Contract symbol imprinted on the boy's tongue.

"Let's get out of here, Alois." Claude says, but says it in a way that makes the boy think he has no choice.

Claude picks him up, and walks out of the study. Trancy tries to stop them, but before he can lay a hand on Claude, it twists around. Trancy screams.

Alois laughs maniacally at the sniveling man below them, "how does it feel you disgusting bastard. I hope you never have use of that arm again."

"Alois, don't talk to that trash," Claude orders softly.

Alois looks up at him, and nods. He leans his head on Claude's shoulder, and almost immediately falls asleep.

Ignoring Trancy's tortured cries, Claude carries his pet out of the manor.

**_*Yes, sleep now little one, I'll be here when you wake.*_**

* * *

**_Okay Now that you've read, it's time for you to review!_**

**_Tell me your thoughts and suggestions, I love to hear them_**


	2. The Confusion of Alois

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this, I've had writers block, and my laptop has erased it twice so I have to retype the whole thing again for the third time! -_- and I'm procrastinating on writing this for the third time because I really hate typing.**

***sighs* anyway, I do not own theses characters.**

**This has slight yaoi, nothing major...yet ;) but it is probably not suited to anyone under the age of 14, continue at your own risk.**

^~^ **Enjoy!**

* * *

Alois sits on the window seat of the master bedroom. He had been sitting there for a few hours just staring out the window.

Ever since Claude brought him here, over six months ago, he has rarely seen the demon. When Claude did come home, he wouldn't speak to the boy. He would just come to the room and sleep next to him. He wouldn't touch the boy, which was fine for Alois, but in the morning he would be gone. Waking up alone, for some strange reason, made him feel confused about his feelings for his demon master.

Claude's maid, Hannah, often comes to talk to him, so he won't feel lonely. She always brings her three pets with her. The identical triplets rarely spoke, in fact the only time they did was when they said their names. Which Alois forgot almost immediately.

Hannah always makes sure he is clean and fed. She also told him everything about being a pet, and what was expected of him.

**_"You are suppose to love your master," she had said softly while she pets one of her triplets puppy ears._**

**_"Why do they have doge ears?" he asked, ignoring what she had just said. He had no intention of loving Claude, that was the plan anyway._**

**_"When pets make love with their master's for the first time, their bodies change, they gain the characteristics of the demon animal they represent."_**

**_"So I'm going to grow dog ears if Claude fucks me?" Alois asked skeptically._**

**_Hannah chuckled, "It's a possibility."_**

**_"Lovely," Alois scoffed._**

**_"One more thing," Hannah added as she got up to leave, " you are suppose to serve your master in everyway."_**

Alois huffs at the memory, the words that Hannah had said that day were ridiculous. "How am I suppose to serve him when he's never here!" he growls to himself.

He is Claude's pet, but the demon hasn't laid a finger on him since he got here. After what he had been through, Alois thought that he would never want someone in that way ever.

Alois thinks about the time Claude kissed him to place the demon rune on his tongue. He could still feel how soft and gentle his lips were against his own. How expertly Claude's tongue explored his mouth. It was nothing like how that rapist kissed him. His kisses were disgusting, his breathe revolting. But Claude's...

Claude's kisses were mind-blowing and his breathe sweet. Claude's kiss felt like...

_...like love?_

Alois scoffs, "what would I know of love?"

He sighs deeply his thoughts turning back to Claude and his sinful lips. He craves those lips, but because of that pervert, Alois is scared of Claude. Scared to admit his feelings in fear of Claude rejecting him.

"If he wanted me, he would have already taken me," he states.

He sighs again and stares out the window watching Hannah play with her pets. they look so happy that it makes Alois sneer with disgust.

"Stupid Claude!" Alois snarls as he moves away from the window.

He starts to pace, unaware of the figure watching him from the doorway.

* * *

Claude watches his pet pace quietly, Alois' inner turmoil is quite amusing.

Of course the demon wanted him, if he didn't why would he have bothered to save Alois?

He smirks as Alois curses him again. He loves seeing his pet so flustered.

"And who exactly are you talking about?" Claude asks, moving away from the door.

Alois jumps and turns around to face his master, "C-Claude!"

The demon stares down at his pet as he stumbles over his words. A light blush tinting Alois' cheeks.

"Enough," Claude orders, taking a step towards his pet.

Alois backs away from his master.

Claude moves closer to his pet, causing him to fall down onto the bed. He crawls on top of he boy, "did I ever say that I didn't want you?"

"Well no..." Alois continues to crawl away from his master.

The demon grabs Alois' hips and pulls him back, holding him in place. The younger male squirms under his master's grip. Claude only smirks and pulls Alois closer.

His pet struggles weakly, "let go of me Claude."

Claude grabs the boy's wrists and pins them above his head, "No, I don't think I will. You need t be taught a lesson. First you call me stupid and now you're ordering me around. What a naughty thing you are."

Alois glares up at Claude, "Are you going to rape me? Beat me till I-"

Claude's lips crash down on Alois'. Protests that Alois would have made are vanquished by Claude's skillful tongue. The demon smirks when Alois kisses back.

"I don't need to do those things my pet. I will show you who is the master, and when I'm done you'll be begging me to take you."

Alois swallows and trembles slightly, getting turned on by Claude's words.

The demon licks the boy's lips, asking for entrance. The pet parts his lips, allowing Claude to explore his mouth. Alois lets out a moan of pleasure as Claude kisses him deeply, sweetly. The boy wraps his arms around Claude and kisses back, savoring the delicious tastes of Claude's sinful tongue. After a moment Alois pulls away to take a deep breath.

Claude chuckles at his pet, "Now are you ready for your punishment?"

Alois could only nod, Claude's kiss had left him dazed and confused. At this point he didn't mind what Claude did to him as long as he lov-

_No! Don't you dare fall for him, _Alois scolds himself, _don't let him fool you._

Claude chuckles again as he flips Alois over, making him get on his hands and knees. He places a hand on his pets rear and gives it a firm squeeze. He waits a few moments before drawing his hand back and slapping the boy's bottom.

Alois jumps, more from surprise than from pain. Another smack makes him whimper. A third makes him blush as his pant get tight.

One of Claude's hands snakes around to grab him through his pants, making the boy gasp. A light squeeze makes Alois grip the blankets and moan softly.

"Well, Well," Claude chuckles, "someone's a pervert."

"Sh-shut u-up" Alois gasps out as Claude continues to spank and tease him.

"You act like you don't like this," Claude smirks and moves his hand into his pants, " But your body is being honest."

"Cl-Claude!" Alois moans.

"As I said before pet, I won't do anything more until you beg for it." Claude spanks the boy again.

Alois groans softly, "You're the devil."

To this Claude could only chuckle, "if I couldn't make you beg, well then, what kind of master would I be?"

"Well," Alois pants, " you're doing a very shitty job of it," he replies, earning him another hard smack to his already over abused rear.

"Ow! Stop it Claude!" Alois growls, turning around to slap Claude across his face, sending his glasses flying.

Claude's eyes flash bright red for a moment before he gets up to retrieve his glasses and leaves the room. He closes the door behind him quietly.

Alois stares after him, his hand still hanging in the air and his mouth agape.

"What have I done?"

* * *

Alois: 1

Claude: 0

* * *

**As always if you read I would like you to review**

**just type what you think in that box over there**

**If you don't review I can't update**

**^~^ Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
